


I Don't Want To Graduate If It Means Losing You

by Morris4480



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morris4480/pseuds/Morris4480
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru have become exceedingly close recently; Oowada develops feelings more than friendship for the clueless Kyoudai. Yamada gets the gist rather quickly and 'helps him out.' Not only does Mondo strive to please his bro, he also needs to make sure no one tries to hurt him. It is a survival game, after all.</p>
<p>Oh geez sex<br/>Still haven't gotten any better at writing summaries<br/>Yamada being a troll<br/>Ishimaru is a cute lil shit<br/>Even i don't know where this fic is going</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Yamada

"The fuck're you doing?"

Yamada squinted his eyes at the outlaw biker and opened his oversized mouth before Immediately closing it once more, as if pondering on how to choose his words. Before Mondo could repeat his question, the otaku gave a smug grin, wiggling his eyebrows multiple times to hint what he was about to imply. The other replied with a confused and somewhat horrified expression, attempting to look anywhere but at those freakishly small pupils. 

"'M creeped out, d'hell do you want?"

Sighing impatiently, The otaku decided that he needed to make his point clear to the extent that he won't have to visit monokuma's infirmary.

"Are you and Master Ishimaru fucking each other?" 

Maybe he could have worded that better.

As dreaded, The petulant gang leader jerked out of his chair abruptly, protesting with as much aggression that he could gather.

"What the fuck? You piece of shit! Why the hell would you think that I'll kill you!"

Letting out a high pitched cry, the doujin artist whaled, 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Master Oowada Mondo it's just you use a lot of physical contact and you're both so cute together I'm sorry don't h-"

"Shut Up."

Yamada flinched before looking up nervously to see an exceedingly flustered Oowada whom was attempting to maintain his menacing appearance. 

After a brief silence, the obese manga artist inhaled deeply, "Do you...have feelings...for Master Ishimaru?"

Letting out an irritated scoff, he scowled, "mind'yr own business, m'goin to my room." 

"So you do."

"Didn't say that!"

"it seems you didn't deny it either."

"Do you have a fuckin' death wish?" Noticing that porky was on the brink of a heart attack, Mondo realised that he needed to calm the fuck down. Sighing in defeat, he shrugged, "what's it matter anyway, 'm probably just tired."

Squealing audaciously in delight, Yamada proceeded to waltz around the cafeteria, "I knew it! Oh how this will go so well with my next Yaoi Doujin! Master Mondo Ooawda the strong, muscular Seme pinning Master Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the obliviously adorable uke to the wall, touching him all over! This is simply too great, Kyaaa!"

Before the prodigiously red faced Leader could object to whatever the hell the fanboy just stated, he was interrupted by the opening of the cafeteria door.

"Kyoudai!"


	2. Author's Note

Hey

I didn't really want to do this because I feel like a total dick for leaving this for so long considering I posted the first chapter months ago, but I'm afraid I don't particularly have much interest in proceeding with this Fic in particular.

I have so many other ideas that I'd rather elaborate on than this and I think they'd be really interesting to do. At the same time, however, if for whatever reason you really want me to continue with the Yamada Crack fic, please don't hesitate to be like 'yo what the fuck don't just leave it with the shitty first chapter give me gay sex.'

Sorry again, it's just that I'm really excited to write more of my angst, smut, fluff and stuff like that (I have like ten Fics on hold send help jfc), and this one just didn't really have me hooked.

Like I said, it'd be really appreciated if you would take the time to say what you'd prefer me to do.

Nice, thanks


End file.
